Too Close
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: Diana let out a small gasp as she found his lips on hers, not a lot in Man's World could surprise her but this… she was definitely going to give him hell for this. But as her lips began to move with his and as she felt herself lose herself to the kiss, she thought that giving him hell could definitely wait.


**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

"I really hate you, Wondy."

The princess ran a hand through the mess that was her hair and walked out of the javelin, keeping her gaze as far away from the Green Lantern as possible. Diana couldn't even begin to count the bruises on her body, or the scratches that currently adorned her arms. She was annoyed – frustrated – Hal Jordan was not her favorite person at the moment.

And despite her efforts to ignore him for the trip back to the Watchtower, she'd managed to come oh so close to killing him at least half a dozen times – thankfully, having the Flash intervene and calm the princess down before she or the Lantern did any permanent damage.

"The feeling is mutual." She answered stiffly, knowing fully well that if she tried anything either Barry or Superman would have her restrained instantly. "And if you call me Wondy one more time, I _will_ castrate you, Lantern."

Hal readied his ring; he was fully prepared to go another couple rounds with Diana. He let out a scoff and scowled as he looked at her. "I'd like to see you try, _Wondy."_

The Amazon immediately spun around – ready to leap at him and possibly shred his throat in only a matter of seconds. It took the Scarlet Speedster half that time to come in between them. "Diana, calm down!" Barry ordered loudly.

She didn't listen, instead she shoved the speedster out of the way and wasted no time at all to send her fist flying towards the Lantern's face. She let out a low growl as her fist connected with the glowing green construct that Hal formed as a shield over his face.

The Green Lantern smirked in achievement and let the emerald energy from his ring wrap around the woman's arm, causing her to be held in place. "It's like you're not even trying." He teased.

The princess narrowed her eyes and pulled with all of her strength on her trapped arm, letting a smirk envelop her lips as the glowing green energy shattered and released her. "What was that?" Diana quickly did a sweep kick and successfully knocked the Lantern off of his feet.

Hal let out a short groan as he landed on his back and blinked up at the Amazon standing above him. "Crap." He quickly flipped out of the way before her elbow could connect with his face and stood up. "Gonna have to try harder than that, Princess."

She grinned, preforming a spin-kick and hitting him directly in the chest, causing him to slide back a few yards and momentarily loose his balance but otherwise stay upright. Diana used this to her advantage and flipped into the air, landing behind the Lantern and kneeing him in between the shoulder blades – causing him to get knocked onto the ground once more. "Do I hate to try harder? Or are you smart enough to get the point and surrender while you still can?" She whispered into his ear teasingly.

Despite the less then comfortable position Hal grinned. "Are you kidding? This is just getting fun."

The princess gave a yelp as she was thrown back and off of the Lantern by the ring's energy. She landed flat on her stomach but quickly sat up and glared at Hal.

"What's the matter; hurt your pride or something?" The Green Lantern asked as he got into a fighting stance. Nothing could cover the amusement that his voice held.

Diana rolled her eyes, putting her fists up and the two began to slowly circle each-other. "It's going to take a lot more then that pretty little ring to beat me, Lantern." Without a second to hesitate, she charged at him and punched him in the face. Hal – not expecting her to attack so soon – took a step back, leaving himself momentarily unguarded and allowing her to grab both of his arms and roughly pin them behind his back. The Amazon simply chuckled. "You hesitated."

"My mistake." He replied, still grinning widely.

The princess rolled her eyes. "Give up?"

"Never." Before Diana had much time to react, she found a pair of cuffs around both her wrists. She was forced to let go of the Lantern's hands and looked at him in a daze. As he turned to her, his smirks widened. "Gonna try to get out of those?"

"I don't need my hands to beat you." She swung her foot out and kicked him in the chest, her hands still cuffed as she jumped up and tried to smash both of her fists against his face. Once again, he blocked with a construct formed of green energy.

The Amazon continued to repeatedly bang her fists against the construct, every time pushing him back a little further until his back was up against a wall. Once he felt the cool metal behind him and noticed the grin on the princess's face, he understood her battle tactic perfectly.

He didn't have a chance to move out of the way as her knee connected with his stomach and he felt the wind completely knocked out of him. Hal couldn't help but hunch over and hold his stomach as he tried to regain his posture. "Give up." Diana ordered, standing over him with a victorious grin on her lips.

"In your dreams." Before the princess had a chance to process what was going on she found herself pinned against the wall with her cuffed hands held securely above her head by Hal's firm grip. He grinned down at her and for the first time since they'd been working together, she noticed that he was in fact… handsome. Even if he – just like herself – looked like a train had run over him.

Hal's train of thought traveled slightly differently. The asshole thought he'd won, assumed he'd finally beaten her. Of course, having a beautiful woman such as the princess so close to him made him slightly nervous.

He could notice every scratch and scrape that she'd gained on their previous mission, every little detail that covered her face. And even then, she was still a sight for sore eyes. Beauty radiated off her in waves and without a moment's hesitation, he pressed his lips tightly against hers – he wasn't worried about her killing him for this; not at the moment.

Diana let out a small gasp as she found his lips on hers, not a lot in Man's World could surprise her but this… she was definitely going to give him hell for this. But as her lips began to move with his and as she felt herself lose herself to the kiss, she thought that giving him hell could definitely wait.

Unfortunately for them, all good things must come to an end.

Both of them quickly pulled apart at the sound of someone giving out a low whistle. "Really cute performance, both of you." Diana's cheeks quickly tinted read as she heard the voice of Hawkgirl.

Neither of them had realized that while they were fighting, they'd gotten an audience too. At least a dozen of the League's members stood around, watching them with a mix of both amusement and downright approval.

Hal coughed awkwardly, looking at the crowd in an attempt to make them exit. "Alright guys, there's nothing to see here!"

"I wouldn't call it nothing…" Black Canary spoke up as she and Green Arrow came up behind them. "But if you want to finish this, I'd suggest you take it to the training room. You know… where there are no spectators to judge you." The blonde gave a pointed look at the crowd who was already dispersing.

"Or the bedroom, it you feel it's more appropriate." Green Arrow muttered, smirking up at the two of them.

Hal's mouth flew open, looking at the three of them. "We aren't… that's not… it's just… nothing's…"

"Oh shut up, Ollie." Dinah scolded, smacking the archer on the arm lightly. Oliver nodded but kept the obvious smirk on his lips as he gave Hal a knowing look. The Lantern's only reply was a glare.

"I should… get going…" The Amazon muttered awkwardly as she looked at Hal, her cheeks turning even redder as she remembered the heated kiss they had just shared.

"Same here." The Green Lantern muttered before looking over at Diana. "Um, see you later?"

The princess nodded. "Yeah, goodbye." Without another word she quickly ran out of there as soon as possible.

Green Arrow glanced over at her as she left. "So… how long's it going to take you to ask her out?"

The Lantern scowled. "Shut up, Ollie."

"Sooner is better than later!" The archer called out as he watched the Green Lantern storm off.

Black Canary smacked him again. "Ollie!"

"What?!" He chuckled, rubbing at the spot where she hit him. "At least now maybe they'll stop fighting."

The blonde woman sighed. "I wonder how long it'll take them to get together…"

"Five weeks tops." They both turned around to see the speedster walking, munching on some popcorn.

Oliver shook his head. "Knowing him, it'll take at least a month."

"Wanna bet?" Flash asked, arching an eyebrow at Green Arrow.

A grin formed on the archer's lips. "Of course, I'm sure we could get a couple of others in on this…."

Black Canary face-palmed and then turned away to leave, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Oh, this ought to be good…"

* * *

**Um... yeah, more WonderLantern... yay... no? Okay...**


End file.
